You and me always
by Kyana-the-dragon
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped! Who did it and what does he want with her? How will Inuyasha react when he finds out? And what's happening between Sango and Miroku? Rated for Inuyasha's mouth. InuxKag SanxMir Kagx?
1. The kidnapping

You and me….always

As Kagome is coming out of the well, she is kidnapped! Who did it and what does he want with her? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! But I do own an Inuyasha plushie. That counts, doesn't it?

Chapter 1

It was dark. Dark and creepy.' Well duh! It's night time at the Feudal era, what do you expect!' Kagome thought, arguing with her self.

'_Boo!'_

'_Huh?'_

'_Oh you idiot, it's me! Your self conscious!'_

'_Not you!'_

'_Oh yeah!'_

'_Groan'_

'_Too bad, so sad! Muhahahahahaha!'_

'_Why are you here?'_

'_SniffFine then, I just won't tell you to… eep! DUCK!'_

'_Huh?'_

_WHAM! " Auugh!" _Kagome fell, crumpling to the ground just as she stepped out of the well. " Heh. As you say, always look behind you." sniggered a sinister shadow. It stepped towards her, grabbing her around the waist, turning her face towards him.

"Just as beautiful as he said she was." He whispered.

CLIFFIE! Review and you get more! ( sinister laugh) gasp. sorry. 


	2. The meeting

You and me….always

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! But I do own an Inuyasha plushie. That counts, doesn't it?

Chapter 2

"Where the hell is Kagome? She should be back by now!" Inuyasha growled. " Give her some time! She has been doing so many appreciative things for us and she needs a rest too!" Sango said. 'She has a point.' Inuyasha thought. " I'm going to see if she is back yet." Inuyasha said as he jumped to the nearest tree. 'Where could she be?' he thought.

Kagome's P.O.V

' Uhhhhhhh. Huh? Wh..where am I? What happened? Ow! My head! I must of hit my head on something.' Kagome thought woozily. " Uh. He.. hello? Anybody there? Please someone answer me!" She cried. Silence. That was when she noticed she was hearing a dull thudding sound. Rain. ' I'm in a cave! But…. That's right. I was climbing out of the well and… something hit me on the head, knocking me out. What was it? And who did it?' She thought angrily. ' So many questions. In time, they will be answered. Might as well give her some of them right now.' He thought. He stepped out of the shadows, his heavy boots scraping the hard, stone floor. Footsteps. She heard them. Kagome tensed, waiting for the figure to come closer. Her hand searched the hard floor. There. A sharp pointed rock. Good enough for a weapon, in her opinion. " Put it down. There is no use. You're not going to use it." a cold, dark voice said. Naraku stepped out of the shadows, revealing a long tangled head of hair, purple eye shadow, (what the heck?) cold maroon eyes, and a WARM SMILE? ' What in the name of hell is Naraku SMILING about? He NEVER smiles! Why now?' Kagome sat there, eyes wide with shock. " What do you want with me? What, Naraku? The Shikon jewel?" She spat with distaste. " Why no, my lovely bride, I just want your hand in MARRIAGE!" Naraku smirked, then laughed the most devastating laugh Kagome had ever heard. " NO! NO! YOU SON OF A.." " Now, now, let's not be a dirty talker. And besides, I already know where we are going to have our wedding! Everyone will be there! Even your beloved INUYASHA!" Naraku laughed.

' _No! No! NOOOOOOOOO!_' Kagome screamed silently. Then, her vision faded into darkness.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

' Damn that girl! She always runs to her own era whenever her **feelings** get hurt. Boo hoo for her.' Inuyasha scowled. He was sitting next to the well, waiting for Kagome with Shippo. " Hey Inuyasha? When will Kagome come back? Huh, Inuyasha? Huh? Hey! Answer me! Come on! Answ.." **POW!** " WAHHHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHH! WHY'D YOU DO THAT INUYASHA! YOU MEAN BULLY!" Shippo wailed, holding a large welt on his little head. " What's all this commotion? Oh. Hello you two." Miroku asked. "Hey, Inuyasha, has Lady Kagome come back yet?" Miroku questioned Inuyasha. "What does it look like, **MONK**?" Inuyasha growled, as Sango entered the well clearing. " Hello you two!" Sango said brightly. " Has Kagome come back yet?" " Ahhhhh! Everyone keeps asking me that! Just look for yourselves! Does it look like she's back yet? Hmmm? NO! So obviously not!" Inuyasha cried out in frustration. " You all keep waiting for Kagome, okay?" Inu stomped into his forest. " I'll go looking for her out here. I'll be back soon." He jumped high into the air, scanning everything on the forest floor for his stubborn friend, just as the storm that hit where Kagome was, hit here.

Kagome's P.O.V.

' Will people **please** stop knocking me out!' Kagome thought angrily. ' Why am I always the one being kidnapped? Might as well look at my surroundings….again.' she slowly opened her eyes. She was in the same cave. Same rock and stone. Same thudding rain. Same shackles and.. WHOA WHOA WHOA! SHACKLES? 'Not normal!' Kagome struggled against the bindings. "HEY! You out there! Let me out of this GOD FORBIDDING PLACE, DAMNIT!" Kagome yelled. " Now, now. I told you, I don't want a dirty talking bride now do I?" Naraku cackled. "Let me ask you somethin' DEAREST." Kagome spat. " Did I ask you to take my temperature?" " What?" " I said, DID I ASK YOU TO TAKE MY TEMPERATURE?" " No need to scream! No, you did not ask me that." " Then why are you all up in my butt?" Kagome shot at the bastard that held her captive. Naraku's face hardened as he realized the joke. " You little WENCH!" he roared, clawing at her. " AHHHHH!" she screamed, trying to protect her face. ' Control yourself Naraku. You need her alive." he spun on his heel and disappeared into the shadows. Her clothes were almost in shreds. ' Maybe that's what he wanted, the perverted bastard!' Kagome wriggled around, and, thank Buddha, one of the shackles came off. She began fiddling with the other one around her right hand. Then she would get the ones on her ankles. " Quickly Rin! Get into the cave! You too, you disgusting little toad!" a deep voice growled. " Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" an eager voice said cheerfully. A young girl, about the age of eight, ran into the cave, followed by Jaken, a toad-like creature, and none other than Sesshomaru. A gasp filled the cave. " Oh my goodness! Lord Sesshomaru, a lady is hurt! Help her, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran over to Kagome, and put a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. A light padding came towards them. Sesshy bent down next to Kagome and examined her body. Kagome blushed furiously. Of course she would! She's being checked out by a man! ' He is pretty cute! Oh my gawd! I, Kagome, think that Sesshomaru is hot! Gawd, I'm going mental!' Kagome thought, still blushing. She glanced down and gasped. She was nearly nude! She immediately brought her knees up to her chest and her arms around her legs. "Sorry." Sesshomaru said quietly. He was respecting her privacy! ' At least one of the men I know is sane!' She hid a grin. " You're…Kagome, right?" Rin asked in her sweet voice. " Yes. Yes I am. You're Rin, right?" Kagome asked the little girl. " Right!" she grinned. " This is Master Jaken, and Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin pointed to each one as she said their names. " Umm…hi?" Kagome said weakly. " You're hurt." Sesshy knelt down to look at her wounds. " Lord Sesshomaru, do you care for that human? I thought you despised humans!" Jaken squeaked. " Shut up, toad! Fetch me water and food. Then bring in Ah and Un. Then make a fire. THEN boil the water. Then warm up the food and serve it. Make sure to make six servings. Then get new clothes for the girl in the next village, which, for your information, is five miles northeast. **THAT** is when you may go to sleep." All Jaken could say was a quiet ' yes, lord Sesshomaru' and disappeared into the pounding rain. After a while, Jaken came back, soaking wet, along with Ah-un. " Good. Now, go get the food and water.** OR ELSE**!" and with that said, everything went as planned. " Oh! Ms. Kagome! Who did this to you?" Rin asked in a concerned voice. Uh oh. Here it comes. Kagome braced herself. " Naraku." " NARAKU? That sick ba$tard? Where is he? Where, Kagome?" Sesshy bellowed. Kagome cringed. " He left about five minutes before you came…Lord Sesshomaru…" Sesshy's eyes and tone softened. " You do not have to call me that, young miko." " Thank you. You do not have to call me that either, Sesshomaru." Kagome said shyly. '_This cannot be! Lord Sesshomaru is actually taking care of a human! A girl no less! It is so obvious that she likes him! Can it be that Lord Sesshomaru is falling for this girl? No, no of course not! What am I thinking? Lord Sesshomaru's feelings could not be swaggered by this.. this…GIRL! He can withstand this wench! I know it!' _Jaken was so deep in thought that when Rin asked what Jaken was doing, he yelled, out loud mind you, " He could NEVER be drawn to this wimp!" " Excuse me, Jaken? Can you please **repeat **what you just said?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, but with a bitter edge on his tone. " Ex.. Excuse me, my lord, but I must fetch the…_girl's_ clothes." Jaken stuttered, but was able to emphasize the word 'girl'. He scuttled out of the room/cave room and into the rain. " Um.. Sesshomaru? Will you protect me from Naraku if… _when _he comes back?" Kagome asked hopefully. Before he could answer, Rin cut in. " Of course he will, Ms. Kagome! He does it for me and Master Jaken!" " I don't think that Jaken likes me." Kagome stated. "No. Not necessarily." Sesshy sighed. " Sesshomaru? Why do you always fight Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, gazing at the rain. " Well… One, he is a stubborn jackass.

Two, he can never protect…" Sesshy was about to say ' you' but said instead," your friends. Three, he's my brother. That's why." he finished. Kagome smiled. She would be safe…for now.

HEY Y'ALL! I hope you had fun! Plzzzz review ASAP! If not, I will not update! and you know you want me to:P


	3. Help!

You and me….always

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! But I do own an Inuyasha plushie. That counts, doesn't it?

Chapter 3

" Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME, ANSWER ME, DAMNIT!" Inuyasha yelled. He sighed. This was going to take forever. ' _I have to find her! And soon, before that bastard Nara…'_ " THAT BASTARD ALREADY HAS HER!" Inuyasha yelled, and began to sniff out Kagome's scent, which wasn't easy since it was pouring down rain. Soon, our favorite puppy would be soaked to the bone, but will continue on looking for his love! ' I said dramatically.' " Um… EXCUSE me! Let's get a couple of things straight here. 1. I'm doing this for Shippo," " Yeah, right" " Shut up you piece of.." " HEY! I'M THE AUTHOR HERE, NOT YOU! SO I CAN SAY ANYTHING I WANT AND ALSO MAKE YOU DO THINGS I WANT YOU TO DO! SO DON'T EVEN TRY IT, BUSTER! GOT THAT?" (This is where Inuyasha cowered before me, giving me a great sense of pride.) 'Now, back to the story. Sorry about that folks.'

Now, Inuyasha was soaked to the bone, but continued looking for his love. Kinda.

Kagome's P.O.V.

" Thank you, Jaken." Kagome gratefully took the clothes from the toad-like thing. "Whatever." " What did you just say, TOAD ?" Sesshy snarled. " Yo.. your q..Quite wel.. welcome, my _lady_." Jaken slurred. " That's better!" Sesshy gave Jaken a look of uttermost spite, and then showed Kags to a small area where she could change in peace. While she changed, Rin padded up to Sesshy. " Do you like her, Lord Sesshomaru? Can she stay with us a little longer? Will you protect her from the mean man called Naraku?" while Rin droned on about her questions, Sesshomaru looked around the room and saw Kagome step out of the shadows.

Sesshomaru's jaw literally fell out of his mouth. She looked stunning. Her raven hair fit perfectly with her top. It was white with bright pink sakura petals were stitched into the silky kimono. Her bottoms were made of red silk, and looked just like Inuyasha's. " Oh, Ms. Kagome! You look so pretty!" Rin squealed happily. " Can I do your hair for you? Pretty please with pineapple on top?" Rin pleaded. Kagome smiled. " Of course!" "Thank you so much! You'll love it I promise!" Sesshomaru smiled. He loved how gentle and caring Kagome was with Rin. ' _Am I falling in love with her? Is this feeling love? The feeling that your heart swells up whenever you see the one you favor? Foolishness! I cannot be in love! …. Can I?'_ Sesshomaru went into deep thinking. He just watched how Rin made different designs in Kagome's hair. Whenever Rin did, she always asked Sesshy's opinion. After about the fifty-fifth time, Sesshy saw Rin make an especially pretty hairstyle, which looked like a loose bun with a select few jeweled hairpins. (If you have PS2 game, Secret of the Cursed mask, then you'll know it's the one with Sango, only this time, it's Kagome, not her.) Before Rin could ask, Sesshomaru said, " I really like that one." Rin smiled. That was the hairstyle that Kagome would wear. Kagome took a mirror out of her bag and looked at it. " It looks beautiful, Rin!" " What's that thing you're holding, Ms. Kagome?" Rin asked. " It's called a mirror. You can see your reflection and what you look like!" Kagome explained. " Cool!" Rin exclaimed, fascinated by the shiny mirror. Kagome and Sesshomaru glanced at one another, and they both grinned. Kags stood up and sat down next to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for taking care of me…" Kagome whispered. "If that bastard comes back, I'll kill him." Sesshy growled. Kags smiled. Then, she gently kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek. Immediately, Sesshomaru's insides burned with extreme happiness. He wanted that to happen over and over again, because that burning sensation, he liked it. But he liked being kissed by Kagome even more. Without realizing it, he started to blush, harder and harder. " Sesshy?" The word flew out of her mouth before she could stop it. She immediately regretted it. " WHAT IN HELLS NAME DID YOU JUST SAY?" Jaken exploded, spit flying everywhere. "I.. I didn't mean to say it! I really didn't mean to!" Kagome responded, frightened. " JAKEN! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF DIRT! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY MATE LIKE THAT!" Sesshomaru bellowed. Now everybody was shocked. Jaken was the first to regain his composure. " Ma.. mate, my lord? Did you just say, MATE?" Jaken blubbered. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glanced at all the bewildered faces. When his eyes looked at Kagome, shame flowed through his body. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. You may be in love with someone else." And with that, he turned and began to walk outside. " WAIT!" Kagome called. "Sesshomaru! Please wait!" Kagome stood up and ran after him. He stopped just by the entrance. She caught up. " Can I walk with you?" she asked. He nodded. They both walked out into the rain. Jaken began to follow, but Rin grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Jaken grumbled something about wenches, pathetic, and girls, but went back to a corner of the cave.

Outside

_Plap, plap, plap, plap, plap._ The rain still pounded on the forest. " Where are we, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Silence. " Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked around. " Sesshomaru? SESSHOMARU!" She screamed. ' _Where is he? Can't he hear me?'_

" Sesshomaru!" she cried out. " Kagome?" a soft voice floated to her ears. '_He must be far away!'_ She thought. She began to run towards the sound. " Sesshomaru?" "Kagome!" "I'm right here!" she called. A padding sound came towards her, then a flash of white and red mixed with white, purple, and blue tumbled out of a thicket of fir trees. She gasped. " Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!" A pair of puppy ears perked right up. Inuyasha kicked Sesshomaru and bounded towards Kagome. "Kagome! I finally found you! Where have you been? You di.." **POW!** " Errggh!" Inu collapsed on the ground, knocked out by Sesshomaru. " I needed a little more time with you." Sesshy said, and grabbed Kagome in a hug. " Se..Sesshomaru!" She just stared at him. She had to take care of Inuyasha. So she gently began to push away. That's when Sesshomaru pulled her into a kiss that startled her. VERY unfortunately, Inuyasha woke up. Kagome resisted, and tried to pull away. But Sesshomaru held fast. Inuyasha stood up and turned to face Sesshomaru. " YOU SICK BASTARD!" Inuyasha lunged for Kagome, and pulled her away. " I HATE YOU!" Inuyasha moved at the speed of sound, knocking Sesshomaru to the ground for the second time in his life. He started punching the life out of Sesshomaru. " You..tried…to..take…Kagome..out..of..my…LIFE!" Inuyasha managed to say between punches. Kagome watched in horror. " NO! STOP! STOP, INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, yanking with all her might, trying to save Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's life. Inuyasha pulled away, his breaths coming in short gasps. " He deserves to DIE!" Inuyasha lunged for him again, but Kagome held him back. " It was not Sesshomaru, Inuyasha! It was.." " Me." The three-some whirled around to find Naraku standing not six feet away. " You bastard! Why did you want Kagome? Answer me you…" Naraku interrupted Inuyasha. " I needed a lady's hand in marriage to truly become a demon. A prophecy once read, ' A girl of strong will and mind, shall come forth from nother land. Many men shall seek her heart, for her beauty is beyond compare. Four of the many men seek her all throughout the land. Yet only three are pure hearted, and the fourth is evil. And of those three, the girl must choose.

It is yet to find, which of the three, shall be chosen, and live with this girl for eternity.' That is why I need Kagome's hand in marriage." Naraku smirked thinking he had won. " You will not be the one who takes my hand." Kagome hissed, taking Inuyasha's arm. " And why not, love?" "I swear to god, if you call me 'love' one more time, I'll make sure you'll regret it! As I was saying, you are NOT pure hearted, but Koga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru ARE! You are the fourth man. The evil one." " You'll never take her, Naraku!" Sesshomaru growled. " We'll see about that!" Naraku cackled, as her grabbed Kagome and flew into the forest. " KAGOME!" The two brothers set off feverishly in search of their love.

Hi all! Plzzzzzzz review! I want reviewers so that I can update more! Thnx: P


	4. The women

You and me….always

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! But I do own an Inuyasha plushie. That counts, doesn't it?

Chapter 4

" Kagome? Kagome? KAGOME!"Inuyasha bellowed. " You aren't going to find her by doing that." Sesshy glared at Inuyasha. " Maybe if you hadn't let her go on that walk with you, she would've been right here with us RIGHT NOW!" Inu shot back at his brother. " HELP! INUYASHA! SESSHOMARU!HELP…"the faint voice was cut off. " KAGOME! HANG IN THERE! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Inuyasha yelled. " Kagome! Where are you? NARAKU, YOU BASTARD, GIVE HER UP! SHE'LL NEVER MARRY YOU!" Sesshy yelled at the demon.

"INUYASHA! WE'RE GOING TO HIS CASTLE! FOLLOW MY VOICE! HURRY! THIS BASTARD IS MORE PERVERTED THAN MIROKU!" Kagome's voice reached Inu's ears. He immediately took off. Sesshomaru followed. " KAGOME!" "INUYASHA!" Her voice was starting to get louder. " Kagome?" "INUYASHA!" " DON'T WORRY KAGOME, I'M COMING!" "INUYASHAAAA!" "KAAAAGOMEEEEE!" Inuyasha cried. He then burst into a clearing, and saw Naraku running with Kagome slung over his shoulder. " Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!"

" Kagome!" Sesshy literally flew to her. " Damn him!" Inu muttered. He ran to Kagome, and grabbed her outstretched hand, and pulled as if his life depended on it. Actually, Kagome's life depended on it. She finally came out of Naraku's arms and landed in Inuyasha's. He fell over backwards and Kagome fell on top of him. " Oh, thank kami!" Kagome cried, tears running down her face. She pulled him into a bear hug. He hugged her back. " I'm glad that you're okay." " Thank you so mu- WHOA!" " Kagome! I have missed you so much!" Sesshy squeezed her hard. " HEY!" Inu yelled. " NARAKU! GET BACK HERE!" " My dear Kagome, we shall meet again soon. Very soon." " Just GO AWAY!" Kagome screamed, burying her face into Inuyasha's chest. " It's okay, Kagome. It's okay." Inu reassured her.

Back at Kaede's Village

_Ta ta ta ta ta ta ta ta_. The sound of Inuyasha's feet coming towards the village increased the hopes of his friends. Inu and Kagome had left Sesshy with Rin and Jaken. Kagome and Inuyasha entered the village. A chorus of, " KAGOME! YOU'RE BACK!" entered their hearing. " Hi you guys!" Kagome greeted her friends with a bunch of hugs. Here's how it went. Kagome hugged Shippo and Kirara so hard they squeaked. Sango hugged Kagome so hard she had to pull away to breathe. Miroku hugged Kagome less and groped her ass more. **BAM!** " Stupid, this is a REUNION, not a groping contest!"

Kagome growled. Miroku slumped to the floor, unconscious. Sango put him in a chair. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a bear hug again. " Thanks you guys! I really missed you all." Kagome said with a grin. " Inugang! We have a problem!" a villager said, bursting into the hut. "Yeah, we do! I think Miroku's dead." Kagome said wistfully, jerking a thumb in his direction. " No, no! Some of the other villagers have been abducted! And they're all pregnant women!" the villager exclaimed. " Pretty stars!" Miroku murmured, his head lolling from side to side. He then shook his head and sat in an upright position. " Women? In trouble?" he asked, his eyes open and alert. " Yes, monk." the villager responded. " Let's go." the monk stood up, and grabbed his staff. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's move out!" Miroku exclaimed. "Aren't we eager all of a sudden!" Sango went to go get her Hariakotsu, but not before she said that. "Why Sango, are you going with me?" Miroku called out, looking the least bit sad. "Of course, you hentai! Who'll keep you going straight?" Sango fumed. "Ah, but you know the REAL reason you are coming!" the monk grinned his perverted grin. "Wha? What are you talking ab.." Sango stopped in mid-sentence. " Miroku?" "Yes, my dear Sango?" " GET YOUR FUCKIN' HAND OFF OF MY ASS!" she yelled. And of course, his 'untamed' hand was searching in the wrong place. **WAMMOO!** A huge lump formed on the monks' head. The rest of the gang sweat dropped. "When will he ever learn?" Inu stated sadly. "Let's GO!" he hustled up the gang. The search for the women began.

A few days later, along with several visits to the hot springs, three lost tops, five ' SITS', and umpteenth gropings later, the gang found a clearing that had a barrier around it. Kagome and Sango were still fuming at the boys. They had all just came from the hot springs, and the girls were PISSED! This is what happened; "Ahh… this is the life!" Kagome grinned. " Totally." " Hey, girls! Mind if we join you?" "Eeep! YOU PERVERT! GO AWAY!" Sango yelled. " Relax, Sango! Kagome brought us ' bathing suits' or something. We're not nude!" " It's okay, Sango. We're also wearing bathing suits, so they can't look, okay?" Kagome reassured her friend. The girls were each wearing a two-piece. Kagome had on a red and white striped top and bottom. The top tied in the front. The bottom was like a mini skirt, only it had bottoms under it. Sango's was simple. It was a baby blue, with a white out line, and it also tied in the front. "Fine. But if Miroku tries ANYTHING perverted, I swear, I'll kill him!" Sango growled. The boys slipped in with them. "This is GREAT!" Inu said happily. " Hey, Inuyasha, I need to speak to u for a mo." Miroku said, gesturing to a large rock so that they could talk privately. "I dare u to take off Ka.." **SMACKO!** " NO WAY, PERVERT! U EXPECT ME TO DO THAT TO HER?" Inuyasha yelled. " HEY! HEY! HEY! Not so loud, do u want them to hear u?" Miroku hissed. Then, he had an idea. " Hey, okay. I won't ask u to do it. But I DO have a thought.." " Miroku, the only thoughts that u have a REALLY dirty." Inu grumbled. "Fine. I just won't tell u!" Miroku smirked.

" Fine. Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"TELL ME, DAMNIT!"

"NEVER!" Miroku howled. Boy b#tch.

"BASTARD!"

"BIOTCH!"

"PIECE OF SHITTY DIRT!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"I'LL CALL U WHATEVER I WANT TO CALL U!"

"TWO-TIMER!"

"RAHHH!" Inu lunged for Miroku.

"What in the name of hell?" Kagome wondered out loud. All of a sudden she and Sango had heard bickering, and it was steadily getting worse! " Um…guys?" Sango asked tentively. "Eeeeeeeeeeekkkk!" Miroku screamed like a girl, scrambling away from Inuyasha. " GET BACK HERE, COWARD!" Inuyasha roared, running full-speed towards the monk. (I know, I know. Inu is running on water, k?) He leapt up in the air and clawed at Miroku. Little did he realize that Miro had shot behind Kagome and swiftly turned her around, with her back exposed to Inuyasha. "Wha?" he asked, dumbfounded, and cut the strap holding up Kagome's top. I bet that u people can imagine the rest. (The same thing happened again, but by Miroku, and he did it to both girls. Plus, he didn't cut the straps, he just pulled 'em.) Anywho, back to the present. (Where the gang is now.) "I'm still mad u know!" Kagome fumed. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I SWEAR IT WAS MIROKU! HE HAD THIS PLAN! HE WAS GOING TO" Miroku cut off Inuyasha. " Now now," Miroku said nervously. "Let's not exaggerate here!" "I'M NOT EXAGGERATING! MIROKU DARED ME TO CUT OFF UR TANK, KAGOME! AND I REFUSED!" Inuyasha finished, throwing up his hands in anger. "Miroku, huh? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kagome yelled and began to chase around Miroku, until Sango and Kags finally cornered him. Then, they beat the life outta him. "Ohhh…. Sango? I'm sor..ry I love you…but if you…don't..th..that's okay!" (I kno! I kno! I wanted to make something funny/romantic happen!) Miroku slurred, obviously knocked out, and yet he wasn't. He actually was spilling his true feelings for Sango! "AHHHHHHHH! HE FINALLY ADMITED IT!" Kagome squealed with happiness. "He…he's speaking nonsense! He doesn't know what he's saying!" Sango said nervously. She wasn't ready for this! "Don't worry! He isn't kidding! I can tell!" Kagome stated proudly. "Huh? What's going on?" Miroku asked, waking up, though he wasn't unconscious. Sango blushed hard when he looked at her for an explanation. She ran into the forest beyond the clearing, and then they heard; BOING! " Ooof! Huh? Ahhhhh!" "Sango!" Miroku yelled, worried for his friend. The rest followed Miroku. They came into ANOTHER clearing, only protected by a pinkish-purple barrier. "SANGO?" Miroku yelled again. "OVER HERE! I FOUND THE VILLAGERS!" Sango's voice floated to their ears. "There u are! I was worried!" Miroku smiled, relived. She blushed. "Hey, r u okay? We came here to find u guys. Are u all right? Come on, we'll take you back to the village." Sango reassured the frightened women. "Come, let's get u back." Miroku ushered them to a safe area. He had a feeling that a fight was going to take place. "Hey we need to move out! Lets get the villagers back!" "Okay." Kagome nodded to Miroku. "STOP! DON'T MOVE!" a voice thundered over the clearing. Naraku's voice. "The rest of you, get out of my sight! Leave the miko and the _half-demon_!" Naraku sneered landing in front of the gang. "Go. We'll be okay." Kagome whispered to the others, plastering a smile on her face. But somehow, she knew that they wouldn't.

Avalon (my nickname.) says, Have a great weekend, and review my story! It'll make my weekend HAPPIER! Thnx!


	5. Sashanie

You and me….always

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! But I do own an Inuyasha plushie. That counts, doesn't it?

Chapter 5

"What do you want, Naraku?" Inu growled deep in his throat. "Heh. I wont tell unless your _friends _leave! You're even lucky that im giving them a chance to run. Now, GO!" he roared, anger bubbling up to the surface. 'Too long. Too long have I waited, waited to kill the annoying half-demon, and take her for myself. I can't wait. That's all I've been doing. Waiting. Now, its time to finally make my move.' Naraku smirked, playing the scene in his head. The monk ushered the demon slayer and women away from them. The pathetic village women have served their purpose. Leading the so-called 'Inu-taisho' into his trap. They're too easy to predict. Always trying to help the needy. 'Bakas…' Naraku casually slipped his hand into his robe, and gently pulled out a small dark bead. It was about the size of an adult humans' thumbnail.

"Have fun!" he whispered menacingly. He chucked the small bead at the hanyou, and it burst open with smoke. Immediately, he sprang towards the girl. The bead was full of a mixture of herbs that made anyone fall asleep. Except hanyous. Meaning Inuyasha and him. He watched carefully as Kagome dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I watched as Naraku threw a small purple bead at me and Inuyasha. "Huh?" I gasped, then, everything went black, but not before I felt two strong, ruthless hands grasp me, and take me away to some unknown place. I also managed to hear one cry of angst. "KAGOME!"

Still Kag's P.O.V.

"Nnnn..Nnnn…AH!" My head shot up from the soft fluffy pillow I had been resting on seconds before. Wait. Soft fluffy pillow? "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" "Milady, will you please keep down your voice? Lord Naraku has had a very long day!" a girl, no younger than six, stood at the doorway. She had thin, light brown hair with sparkling green eyes. It was purple, with a brown table with two chairs, a bookcase, a wardrobe, some torches, a mirror adjoined with a dresser, some cabinets, and a small place with soft looking chairs that looked like a place to sit and relax. "Lo..Lord Naraku?" I stuttered. The girl nodded slowly. "What's your name?" I asked softly. She slowly walked up to me, and stood at the side of the bed. "Sashanie." she replied. "Well Sashanie, will you please show me where some clothes are?" I asked. 'Well, they're obviously in the wardrobe!' I thought. How stupid of me. Duh! The girl smiled and nodded. She motioned me to follow her. I got up, and followed her to the wardrobe.

"What do you want to wear?" Sashanie asked in her sweet voice. "Ummm.. Whatever is in the wardrobe?" I wondered, confused. She giggled, shaking her head of light brown hair. "No, no! Imagine what you would like to wear, like a beautiful kimono or a dress!" she explained. "Wha?" "Step inside the wardrobe, and imagine what you want to wear! It's really not that hard, milady!" Still confused, but trusting the little girl, I stepped inside the wardrobe and imagined an amazing dress that was floor length, and a sky blue colour. It was strapless and had soft, comfy flip-flops, not too beachy, not too formal.

I immediately felt a faint breeze, and the smell of lavender and lilies. I looked around. I was still in the closet/wardrobe. I cautiously stepped out. "You look astounding, milady!" Sashanie ran up to me, hugging me hard. I smiled, knelt down, and hugged her back. I had a feeling that we were going to get along just fine. "Do you want to see how you look?" Sashanie asked eagerly. I nodded. She dragged me to the mirror and I gazed at the figure in front of me. She had long, black hair reaching her middle back. Her lips were the perfect shade of pink, and her brown eyes were sparkling with energy.

"Is..is that me?" I couldn't tear my eyes away from the figure. Sashanie nodded. I gaped at myself, then began searching the drawers of the dresser for hair clips. I found a jeweled one, and Sashanie part of my hair and pulled it away from my face, pinning it to the back of my head. "Thank you." I got up, took her hand, and walked out the door, and onto an immense balcony. "Whoa." was all that I could muster. The castle, or should I say mansion overlooked the whole Feudal Era. I could see every tree, village, and mountain in sight. "This must be a REALLY big mansion, huh." I told Sashanie. She gazed up at me, a confused look playing across her features. "Man-shun? What's a man-shun? This is a palace that Lord Onigumo used to rule, but then he gave it to Lord Naraku." she informed me. "Oh. Wait, did you just say Onigumo?" I asked quickly. "Mmhmm! He used to be here! But then he left. I never knew why. But that's cause I wasn't born yet!" Sashanie stood on her tiptoes to look over the edge of balcony.

"Oh. Okay." I asked if I could eat anything. She nodded and told me to wait inside my room. I agreed and went inside. A few minutes later, she entered with a tray in hand. "Here milady." she handed me some fried rice, bread and some meat stew. "Thank you. Sashanie, you don't have to call me milady, okay?" I told her gently. She blinked once, then said, "I want to. And also cause Lord Naraku makes me, Lady Kagome." "Oh. Well, oka- wait, hold up. How did you know my name?" I asked, alarmed. "Lord Naraku told me." "Oh." "Go on. Eat. I know that you're hungry." she smiled and left me alone. I quickly ate, then stepped inside the closet, and imagined cute little pajamas with cows on them. _Poof!_ I knew I was in them, so I stepped out and closed the door. I jumped into bed, and thought about today. 'Why do I feel here? So secure? I need to get to Inuyasha soon. Not now, but later. Tomorrow maybe. Yeah. Tomorrow.' I fell asleep with these thoughts roiling around my head. Little did I know that I wasn't going to see Inuyasha for a long, long time.

Inu's P.O.V.

"KAGOME!" I yelled. "NO! KAGOMEEE! NARAKU, YOU BASTARD, GIVE HER BACK! GIVE. HER. BACK!" I screamed until my throat went hoarse. "Inuyasha?" a voice, a women's voice, asked cautiously. "Come on, we need to go! If we ever want to find her, we need to move!" Sango ushered me out of the clearing. "I can't believe that bastard. Taking Kagome that suddenly. I just wont have it! He might try to hurt her, or.. or try to beat her because she won't help him find the jewel shards, or violate her space like Miroku does to Sango, or maybe-" Miroku 'Hmpfed' at this, and Sango blushed furiously. She was growing tired of my ranting. "Or maybe Sesshomaru will find her first, and _still_ violate her space!" Sango said slyly. ? She watched as my anger grew. "_What did you just SAY!_" I asked menacingly, kracking my knuckles. "I saiiid, that maybe Sesshomaru will find Kagome, and violate her space before you can get to them." Sango grinned. She knew she had me riled up. "_DON'T EVER, EVER SAY THAT IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME!_" I bellowed. I had never known that I could get that angry. When I looked at my friends, this is what I saw;

Shippo cowering behind Sango.

Sango shivering behind Miroku.

Miroku trembling behind a tree.

4. The tree quivering behind another tree.

Wait. A tree quivering behind another tree? 'A demon.' I thought. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" I yelled, ripping the 'trees' costume off. A toad like creature stood before me. "Jaken." I spat. "Where's your 'Lord' who sent you, huh? You little imp." I crossed my arms and kicked him into the real tree. _Thump! _"Owwww! I DO have feelings, you know!" he grumbled miserably. "Where's my brot-" I cut myself off. 'Was I about to say…brother?' I stood, stunned at my own speech. "Just for your information, Lord Sesshomaru would _never _enter the miko's personal space! He doesn't even like her!" Jaken squeaked in his obnoxious voice.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. "Sesshomaru." "Inuyasha." we both snarled at one another. "Oh, and Jaken? You're right. I don't like her." Fluffy confirmed. Jaken nodded his head smugly. "I love her." Sesshomaru stalked back into the shadows. "WHA? NO, NO, NO! NOT BOTH OF THE GREAT DOG DEMONS' SONS! THEY BOTH LOVE A MORTAL GIRL!" Jaken flailed about, screaming and cursing. "Shut up." Sesshy said coldly. "Aamph." (The sound he normally makes when uncle fluffy tells him to shut up.) "Yeah. Shut up." I sneered at the toad. "Watch it." he spat back. "I shall be the one who finds Kagome. Deal with it." Sesshomaru remarked coldly. "Heh. We'll see about that." I retorted. "Fine." "Fine." We both headed separate ways. I sat down at the clearing, made a fire, had dinner, and went to sleep six hours later. 'Don't worry Kagome. I'll find you. No matter what it takes.' I thought, then fell into a long, deep slumber.

Kag's P.O.V.

**Two days later**

"Morning, Sashanie." I said sleepily, without opening my eyes. Silence. 'I could've sworn I heard the door open!' I thought, and sat up slowly, blinking in the bright light of the open window. "I'm not _Sashanie_." a cold voice sneered. "Naraku. What do you want?" my voice was normal and steady, but inside, I was trembling in fear. "Heh. You, of course." he began walking towards me, then sat down on the bed, causing me to jump out of it. "Are you scared of me?" he asked. I shook my head. "Leave me alone." I glared at him. "Get dressed. We're having breakfast." he walked out of the room, slamming the door. I collapsed to the ground, panting for breath. I hadn't realized that I had been holding my breath. I slowly got up, and changed into a light green kimono and put my hair into a bun, my bangs brushing my forehead. I was walking down the hall towards the wooden elevator when it came up. There stood Sashanie. "Oh, Sashanie!" I cried, throwing my arms around her. "Are you alright, milady?" she asked, patting my back reassuringly.

I sniffled and took her hands in mine. "We need to leave. Tonight." I told her quietly. At this she shook her head vigorously. "We can't. I must be sixteen to leave! That's what Lord Naraku and Lord Onigumo had said. If I'm not sixteen, he'll kill me!" she started to cry, her small frame racking with sobs. "I can't!" she wailed, grasping me tight. 'Ten years? TEN years! Oh, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry. You'll see me. Not soon, but in a while…. a very LONG while.' I thought, then also began sobbing. After about seven minutes, we had no more tears to cry. I had told Sashanie about Inuyasha, my friends, Sango, Koga, Miroku, Shippo, and Ayame. "What's Inuyasha like?" Sashanie asked. "Rambunctious, stupid, pig-headed, cute, funny, sweet at times, rude at times, and…. not well mannered!" we giggled as the elevator door opened into a huge dining room.

Sashanie immediately straightened her shoulders and ushered me quickly to my seat. "Well. You finally made it." Naraku told me, not looking up from his plate. "I didn't want to come." I growled. "Eat." he glanced up briefly, turned his head back down, then it shot up again, doing a double take. "Stop gawking at me! You're drooling!" I uttered in disgust. He shook himself out of his reverie and stood up, grabbing two swords from a rack near the wall. "Let's see how well you spar." "I don't spar. I shoot arrows. Duh!" I rolled my eyes. "Do it!" he growled. I scowled, started to walk towards him, then turned and walked out of the room, and broke into a run, stumbling more then once. I slammed the door shut, and locked it. "Phew." I leaned against the door, exhausted, and then noticed Sashanie gaping at me, folding clean clothes. "Uh, Ms. Kagome?" Sashanie asked cautiously. I grabbed her hand, rushed to the window, and threw it open.

"Wha-What are you doing? We cant go! Lord Naraku will kill you!" Sashanie wailed, crying. "We have to! Please, trust me, Sashanie!" I pleaded, and started out the window. She pulled her hand out of my grasp. "No! If you leave in my stead, he'll kill me!" she screamed. I froze. She was weeping. "I don't wanna die! Please! Please wait! Then nobody will get hurt!" she pulled on my hand. "NO! NO! PEOPLE WILL GET HURT! MANY PEOPLE! I HAVE TO LEAVE OR ELSE IT WILL BE MY FAULT THAT PEOPLE WILL GET HURT!" I lost it. I needed to get to Inuyasha. Or even Sesshomaru. "What do you mean?" she looked at me. "I mean, Naraku had killed many, MANY people, but you knew that…right?" I asked. She gazed at me in complete horror. "No…. no I didn't." she turned away, tears glistening in her eyes. "Sashanie, I-" "NO! No, I wont let you go! Stay here or ELSE!" she yelled. "What!" I stared at her long and hard. "He's BAD! We have to le-" "We don't have to do anything." she replied coldly. "Stay here." she grabbed my hand with surprising force, and yanked me inside. She pulled out a dagger, her hand trembling. "D-don't move! Please! I don't wanna hurt you!" she sobbed.

I sat there, staring at the sight before me. I began choking down tears. "You wouldn't." I began to stand up, and then Sashanie shoved me down. "P-please.. d-don't m-m-ove!" she cried, tears streaming down her pale face. A sudden thought struck me. "How come you..you're not under mind control?" Sashanie's eyes opened wide then narrowed. "Leave me alone." her voice automatically turned metallic and robotic. "Oh, GOD!" I screamed, clawing for the window. "Die." she whispered, and drew back her arm to throw the dagger at me. As I turned to see her one last time, instead I saw it coming right at my face. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ava: Read, read, read, and review! YAY! Now hit that shiny, cute little, review button! PLZZZZ!


	6. The problem

You and me….always

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! But I do own an Inuyasha plushie, nor the real Inuyasha…. DAMMIT!

Chapter 6

Kagome's P.O.V

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, ducking just in time. The dagger whizzed right over my head. "SASHANIE!" I yelled, trying to bring her out of her reverie. "SASHANIE! PLEASE WAKE UP! I KNOW YOU ARE GOOD INSIDE! YOUR SOUL IS PURE!" I screamed again. Sashanie's eyes flicked from metallic and cold to scared and helpless. "Help me, Kagome!" she wailed, then turned cold again. "SASHANIE!" I gazed sadly at her, then made a break for the door. 'Thank god for track.' I thought, wrenching the door open and running to the elevator. _Ding! _I literally threw myself through the doors. _Ding!_ The doors closed. My chest heaving, I made my way up to the roof.

I burst out of the elevator, and ran to the edge of the roof. "INU-YA-SHAAAAAAAA! INUYASHAAAAAAAA! INUYASHAAA! IN-in-inuyasha!" my voice, hoarse from screaming, grew dry and cracked. I began sobbing. "Inuyasha!" I cried. "Kagome?" a voice floated up to my ears faint but strong. "Inuyasha?" I gasped. "KAGOME!" three voices blended together into one loud one. "YOU GUYS!" I cried happily. "YOU GUYS, I'M OVER HERE!" I jumped up and down, waving my arms wildly. I heard yells, but nothing else. "SANGO? INUYASHA? MIROKU?" I yelled, worried. "I'M ON THE ROOF!" I kept waving my arms like heck. I had not heard the elevator open silently. Chest heaving, I waited. And waited. And waited. No one came.

"Inuyasha?" _Clump! _A strong hand clamped my mouth shut, and another grabbed me around my stomach. I let out a muffled screamed, clawing at my face to get rid of the crushing grip. I screamed again, but the grip tightened, and the hand around my stomach slipped lower. '_Perverted bastard!' _My eyes narrowed dangerously. " Grrfh orffherw merrwt!" (Get off of me) I yelled as loud as I could. A whisper softly blew air past my ear. "I wouldn't try that if I were you," he whispered menacingly.

My eyes widened. I bit down on the hand holding my mouth shut. "AHHH! YOU BITCH!" the man yelled and released his hold on me. I whirled and found Naraku growling murderously. "Get back down there where you belong!" he hissed, throwing himself at me, trying to push me down. "AHHHHHHHH! INNNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The last thing I remembered was two death-gripping hands closed around my throat.

--------Inuyasha's P.O.V.--------

Screams? Was it Kagome? "Inu-ya-shaaaaaaaa!" a terrified scream tore through my heart. "Kagome?" I whispered. "Inuyashaaaaaaaaa! Inuyashaaaa! In-In-Inuyasha!" "It's Kagome! I hear her! It's faint, but I hear her!" I yelled, taking off into the forest. Sango, Miroku and Kirara dove after me. "WAIT! INUYASHA, WAIT!" Sango ran up to me, barely keeping up to my fast pace. "WHAT! WE'VE FOUND KAGOME! THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS NOW!" I shouted, and sped off, faster and faster until my legs felt like they were going to fall off. I skidded to a halt. "KAGOME?" I yelled, waiting for the others to catch up and to get a reply. "Inuyasha?" the voice questioned if I was who I really am. Sango, Miroku and Kirara caught up. "Kagome can hear us! Come on, shout as loud as you can to her. It'll help us find her!" I directed. They nodded.

"On three…one…two…THREE!" "KAGOME!" we screamed as loud as we could. "YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS, I'M OVER HERE!" Kagome's shout had brought joy to us, and brought out another being. Kagura, the wind witch stepped out of the shadows, but she wasn't herself. Her eyes were cold. Ice cold. And she didn't speak in her normal, taunting way. She sounded…different. "So, we see each other again, my love." "ACK! WHA'D YOU SAY, KAGURA?" I yelled, shocked. She _smiled?_ "Oh, come now, Inuyasha. Can you really not tell who I am?" a soft yet firm voice floated out of her mouth. I gaped at her, eyebrow raised. She smiled again, and stepped up to me, her face inches away from mine, and raised her hand to my cheek. I froze involuntarily. Miroku spoke up. "Inuyasha, it's-MMPH!" an invisible hand clapped over his mouth. "Oh, but young monk! You would take out all of the fun if you didn't let him guess!" Kagura smirked, walking up to Miroku. "Heh. I might have to restrain _all _of you, I suppose." Kagura said thoughtfully, gazing up at the light blue sky.

Kagura raised her arm, palm facing down, then brought it up sharply. '_Ergh!' _I thought. '_She's…paralyzed us?' _I stood, eyes open wide as I saw everyone around me freeze. I felt a constricting feeling around my throat, and my eyes bulged. She laughed lightly. A… familiar laugh. I don't know how, but I was able to say one word. "Kikyo?" Kagura's head snapped in my direction. Slowly, Kagura's sharp, angled face disappeared and melded into… Kikyo's. There she stood. '_No wonder.' _I grimaced. "You are the only one who can talk, Inuyasha." she peered up at me with shimmering brown orbs. I immediately felt the constricting feeling leave my throat. I took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Why are you doing this?" I growled. "To get some time with you! Why do you think?" she cooed, stroking my hair. I shivered, and turned my head away. "Hmph." she turned towards my friends, standing between them and me. "Oh, strong Wood that helps the land, come forth, for help is needed." Kikyo murmured softly, raising her arms toward the sky. I growled low in my throat. "Kikyo!" She ignored me. "KIKYO!" "Your friends must be silenced. They cannot witness what I must do." she told me, back to my face. Kikyo moved her arms in a peculiar pattern, and strong, thick branches lashed out of the ground, picking me, and my frozen friends up in the air, maybe to eye level with Kikyo. (Kind of like in the 1st movie where Miroku and Sango are tied up when Kirara is taken, just not as high up.)

Kikyo made sure that Sango was turned towards her and Miroku. Kikyo waltzed right up to him and brought her hand to his cheek, pulling him down into a short kiss. On the lips. I gazed sadly at Sango. It looked like the life had been sucked out of her. I could see tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to pour out. Miroku's eyes shot open wide, and then drooped lower, and lower until they were completely shut. That's when Kikyo pulled away, smirking evilly. "Why, Kikyo?" I shouted angrily, struggling to break free of the branches' grip. More horded onto my already bulging stalk. "I wanted her to feel the pain of someone else getting her true loves' first kiss." Kikyo spat, stalking up to Sango. Sango writhed around, trying also to break free, but got my same result.

I glanced at Miroku and noticed he was paler than usual. He was draped over the side of the stalk like a stuffed animal forgotten on a couch arm. "Miroku?" I called worriedly. No answer. "KIKYO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" I fumed.

"Given him what he wants. A kiss from the one he loves."

"He doesn't love _you!_ "

"No, but he doesn't know that. He will die thinking it was the one he loves who gave him the Kiss of Death."

"Kiss of Death!"

"Yes. When a woman is grieving, she finds a couple, uses the Earth summoning spell," at this she gestured to the stalks. "And gives a kiss to the man, but the other woman must be watching or else the man wont die. Then, while dieing, the man thinks it was his loved one who gave him the Kiss of Death." Kikyo explained smugly.

"You…CLAY POT!" I lost it. "YOU MESSED WITH ME, MY FRIENDS, AND EVERYONE ELSE FOR TOO LONG, KIKYO!" I shouted, thrashing around. She looked stung, and her face hardened. She went up to Sango, drew some powder from her pouch and threw it in her face. Sango shook the stuff off. "Keep it up, Sango!" I yelled. She continued until Kikyo took a different powder and held it under her nose. '_No! Now she'll have to breathe it in!'_ I thought in despair. Sango twitched, turned light pink to red, to almost violet. '_She's holding her breath!' _I thought in realization.

"COME ON, SANGO! HANG IN THERE!" I encouraged her. Kikyo glowered at me, and accidentally lowered her hand a few inches. Sango took the chance to take a deep breath. Kikyo glowered at me again. "Stop INTERFEARING!" she shouted angrily. I smirked. "Not a chance." She growled a few choice words and strutted up to me. "I am trying to be alone with you for a minute. Do you mind?" "Yes." She glared at me. "You have dirty thoughts about me, don't you?" I joked. She was getting pissed off now. "Just shut up and sit still, you puppy." she whirled back to Sango who had taken many deep breaths. "Back off, you shitai!" (A/N: shitai- corpse) Sango spat. "Heh." Kikyo grabbed Sango's mouth, jerked it open, and stuffed some light brown powder in her mouth.

Sango's eyes widened. "NO!" I yelled. "SANGO!" "Hush! She's going to go into a VERY long sleep. Don't wake her up!" Kikyo smirked evilly. "KIKYO! THEY HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" "THEY COULD NOT WITNESS WHAT I NEEDED TO DO!" She screamed at me. "AND WHAT DID YOU NEED TO DO?" "TO GET TO SPEND TIME WITH THE ONE I LOVE!" she cried, eyes searching mine. I scoffed, and turned away. She was taken aback. "You don't believe that I love you." she said slowly. I growled. "Lemme go. Kagome needs me." "That's all you care about. Her. The girl. _Kagome._" Kikyo spat. "She's special to me. All you believe is that I tried to kill you. I've tried again and again to tell you, _I would've never done that to you! _Now, I'm not so sure." Kikyo looked surprised. "You've tried to tell me that Naraku was the one who did it." "Yes! It's SO obvious!" I yelled, frustrated. "Now let me-" Kikyo putting her lips on mine cut me off. I froze. She deepened it, pulling my head down. I couldn't resist. I was paralyzed and past memories flooded my head.

------------------------

_Flashback:_

------------------------

The day at the lake. Kikyo tripped trying to get out of the boat. Our first kiss. 

Winter. I watched as children literally danced around Kikyo, pouring themselves in her loving presence.

_Spring. The kids helped Kikyo pick herbs for the wounded. I had just considered them weak. _

_The day at the clearing. Kikyo called me from my hiding place, told me that I could change into a human, so we could live together. I agreed. _

_The day Kikyo brought the Shikon Jewel for me to change. She got hurt, and saw me there, claws at the ready. "You!" she cried. "Heh. You fool. Like I would ever use such a valuable thing to change into a weak, miserable human!" the stranger hissed, stepping on her hand. "Thanks for the jewel." the stranger grinned. "I hate you, Inuyasha! I hate you!"_

----------------------

End flashback 

----------------------

I pulled away forcefully. "STOP! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! I CAN'T! I wont…" my voice died down. She lowered her head, her dark hair shielding her emotions. I suddenly felt the vines loosen their hold on me. I dropped to the ground. But Sango and Miroku remained as they were. "Please, let th-" "Only if you can find me. Go get your koi. Find me, you find your friends." she turned away and took the band out of her hair. It flared around her, and she called upon her Soul Stealers. The white dragon–like creatures picked her up, along with Sango and Miroku. "IF I FIND YOU, YOU NEED TO HEAL THEM!" I shouted. I wasn't sure if she'd heard me, but I scrambled up and darted through the forest. I suddenly heard a terrified scream that tore through my heart.

"INNNNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kyana: REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZ! Oh, and thnk u to Raiin-the-Hanyou, Naraku's Baby, and all of the other people who reviewed last time. LUV YA!


	7. Saving Kagomechan

You and me….always

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! But I do own an Inuyasha plushie! but that's not the same thing…

Chapter 7

--------Still Inu's P.O.V.--------

"INNNNNNUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYASSSSHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" the terrified scream tore my heart open. My throat tightened. "KA-GO-MEE!" I shouted, taking off at full speed. I crashed through thick vines, branches, and sprigs. 'It's all my fault.' I raced toward her scream. 'My best friends are dying.' I barreled into a clearing and spotted two demons clashing with one another. Koga and Sesshomaru. I continued, ignoring their angry cries. 'And the one I love might already be dead.' I flew into another clearing, but this one had a castle, rising up so high I couldn't see the roof.

I skidded to a halt, preparing for a battle. No one came. I cautiously crept up to the wall of the castle. I snarled, and jumped up high onto the third landing. I softly touched down and noticed a doorway. I carefully looked in. A rat demon guard, a bat demon, and an Enko sat there. I had an urge to rip their throats out of their miserable bodies, but I couldn't afford to be discovered. I jumped up to the seventh landing. More guards. Twelfth landing. More. Fifteenth landing. More. Soon I lost count of the landings and guards. When I finally noticed, I realized that I was actually of the roof. I whirled around, looking for Naraku, or Kagome. I was about to yell her name, but thought better of it.

I saw a door, barely open. I peered in and looked down. I saw a moving device and it halting. I jumped down, and landing on it with a thump. My eyes widened. I jumped back up and clung to the dirt wall surrounding us just as a huge beam of purple, white and yellow blasted through the top of the strange device. It swirled and roiled around the area, heat blasting my face. I turned my face away from the blast, eyes squinted shut.

When it ended, I looked down and saw a heavily robed figure jump out of the device with a…. girl. KAGOME! I dove down trough the hole made by the blast, and tore after the darting figure. "RAHHHHH!" I screamed, and drove my clawed hand into the back of the man. Naraku dropped Kagome, who was unconscious. He whirled, throwing blades of power my way. I dodged them. I made a grab for Tetsuiga, but a blade ripped the sheath from my hands. 'NO!' I felt my demon blood boil to the surface. I started snarling and slowly, my transformation began.

---------Kag's P.O.V---------

I was barely awake. And alive. Nut when I was dropped, I knew someone, ANYONE had come for me. Was it Koga? Inuyasha? Sesshomaru? I cracked my eyes open, just enough to be able to look through. I pushed my limp body to a sitting position, though my body was fighting for sleep, food, and care. I collapsed onto my left elbow, propping me up. I looked up and gasped in horror. It was Inuyasha. TRANSFORMING! "NO! INUYASHAAA!" I don't know how, my body forced the words out. Inuyasha ignored me. 'Wha…what's going on!' That's when I noticed Tetsuiga. Over in the far corner.

'NO! HE'S CANT!' I gazed at the snarling Inuyasha. His soft, silver hair flared around him, growing longer, his claws also growing steadily longer and more deadly. Purple stripes adorned his cheeks, two on each one. He finally looked up and stared dead on at me. His beautiful, calming golden eyes had been replaced with red eyes with turquoise pupils. "No!" I sobbed. He snarled menacingly. I broke down.

"INUYASHA!" I wailed, holding my head in my hands. He growled, and turned to face Naraku. "DIE!" he yelled, and swiped his hand at Naraku's ugly face. "Ungh!" Naraku just managed to dodge it, but was still scraped on his cheek, trailing down to his chin. Naraku landed over at the far side of the wide room. "Keh. I'll come for you later, my koi. Even when you least expect it! So don't hurt your pretty self anytime soon!" Naraku spat, and Samiyosho buzzed around his body, making him disappear in the mass of wasps. Inuyasha turned his murderous eyes to my brown ones. I whimpered.

"P-Please, Inuyasha! Wake up!"

"Who are you, wench?"

I gasped, the words echoing around my head, puncturing my heart.

Tears streamed down my cheek. "You don't remember me?" I cried. He sneered. "Well, you may be pretty, but should I know you?" I wanted to get up and kiss him like I had when Kaguya had kidnapped me. I felt my throat tighten with unshed tears. "Ye-Yes. You loved me!" I stared at his unwavering gaze. I got up and stood before him. "Feh. I should kill you here and now!" he growled.

I took in a sharp breath. "In-Inuyasha?" "What do you want, wen-" My pressing my lips against his cut him off. He froze. He started to push away, but I grabbed his head and pulled him into it. He relaxed and slowly but surely, the stripes disappeared and his hair reduced to its normal size along with his claws. His amber eyes stared at me with utter most love and happiness. I slumped against him, his strong body supporting me. I couldn't suppress the tears any longer.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" I sobbed into his chest, his arms holding tightly onto my racking frame. "You're okay!" I grasped onto his haori as if my life depended on it. "It's okay now, Kagome. It's oka-" "NO! It's not okay! You turned into a demon, you didn't recognize me, and you…you…DIDN'T KNOW ME!" I cried. He tensed up. "I..did?" "You called me wench, and I tried to arouse you by saying…." I cut myself off. "By saying what?" "Saying you had loved me before." I said almost inaudibley. I didn't want to look at his face.

"Good."

"Huh?"

"Good." he repeated.

"Why?"

"Cause it's true."

My heart felt like it had stopped. "Are you… serious?" I gazed up at him with eyes full of fear that he would say 'HA! You actually thought that that was true! You ARE dense!' But he didn't. He just pressed his lips to mine once more, and broke through the roof just as a horde of demons burst in. "Inuyasha! Tetsuiga!" I yelled. He nodded and landed on a nearby tree, set me down and leaned down next to me. "I don't want you to be kidnapped again, so don't move!" I nodded, and clung to the branch. He jumped back to the castle and I heard yells, shrieks, and thuds. I cringed and adjusted my position because I was uncomfortable.

I immediately froze. I noticed the wind kicking up, and a dust tornado heading my way. "No! Not Koga!" I muttered, exasperated. I saw the whirling winds stop below me. "Kagome-chan?" I growled, "Don't call me Kagome-chan! It's only used for ones you are close to!" under my breath. "Kagome-chan! I'm so glad you're safe!" Koga grinned ear-to-ear, jumping up on my branch. I forced a smile. "Hi, Koga. I'm..er.. just waiting for Inuyasha to come back." I told him. "Psh! Why are you waiting for that filthy mutt? I'm much more interesting! And please, call me Koga-kun!" One of my eyebrows twitched angrily. "No, I'm good calling you Koga." "Please, call me Koga-kun!" he said a bit more firmly. My smile faded. "No thank you!" I growled.

He looked startled. His face grew tense, and he pursed his lips but I shook it off and he stayed silent. "Er…oh! Here's Inuyasha now!" I exclaimed. It was true, I saw a silver haired man jump from the castle's roof, black sheath at his side. I smiled. "Bye, Koga!" I said as Inuyasha touched down. "OI! Mangy wolf, get away from Kagome!" Inu yelled, swiping at him. Koga jumped to the next branch up. "Heh. You suck at aim, mutt. And hooking up with women!" Koga cracked himself up. We just rolled our eyes. "Come on. Shippo will kill me if I don't get you home soon." Inu told me, and grabbed me around my waist.

"Oi. Puppy!" Koga said, and managed to get Inuyasha's attention. "Wha'd you say?"

"Puppy. I had just learned that Kagome-chan had been kidnapped. Three times! And no one had informed me!"

"So? No one would have anyway."

At this, Koga growled.

"And STOP calling her Kagome-chan!"

"I'll call her what ever I want to!"

"Just try!"

"My woman."

"No she's not!"

"Kagome-chan, will you cook dinner?"

"Grr…"

"My dear, sweet wife loves me."

"Stop it!"

"Will you wash my back while you're at it, honey?"

"SHUT UP!"

"She's MY mate!"

At this, Inuyasha lost it. "SHUT UP!" he roared, slamming his fist into Koga's right cheek. Koga skidded onto the ground and Inuyasha picked me up and jumped back to Kaede's village, fuming. "He was trying to get onto your nerves, Inuyasha." I told him quietly. He just huffed angrily. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. His face immediately brightened.

"Come on." he said gravely, bounding through the forest. "We have to find Sango and Miroku. "What?? What happened to them?!" I cried, clinging to his back. "Kikyo took them somewhere… a cave or something like that. I can't remember." "Well try! You have too!!" _What could that stupid clay pot possibly want with them???_ I thought angrily. "Well then we'll have to go off of what we have." I say defiantly and we sped off into the forest.

Kya-chan: I am sooooo sorry. I can't believe that I forgot Sango-chan and Houshi-sama had been kidnapped. D: Rawr to my dumb brain!! Gomen ne! (bows a lot) Please R&R!! Arigato Gosai Masu!


End file.
